


Run Boy Run

by parallelanprincess



Series: Disney Oneshots [5]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Flynn wanted was a place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Boy Run

Eugene Fitzhebert knew when to back down. Eugene was great at walking away from fights. Eugene could calmly explain that no officer, I had no idea that these watches were stolen. Flynn Rider didn't know when to quit. Flynn really needed to get his shit together. The twenty five year old conman was currently running down an empty street in a dimly lit suburb. As he rushed down the rain soaked pavement, he heard sirens in the distance. Maybe setting up shop a block away from the police headquarters had been bad idea. In his defense, he was there first. How the hell was he supposed to know they'd moved to the shadiest part of downtown? Hindsight was 20/20 after all.

Getting caught meant violating probation. Violating probation meant thirty days in the county jail. He was in no mood to have a reunion with the Stabbingtons after he sold them up the river. There is no honor among thieves and anyone would have done the same thing in his position. Rounding a corner, Flynn spotted a garage with the door up. There weren't any cars nearby and those sirens were getting louder. He ran and he pulled the garage door closed behind him. He surrounded by darkness. Eugene was nervous, Flynn was relieved. Breaking and entering was a worse offense but he'd burn that bridge when he came to it.

Flynn took the moment to catch his breath. Whoever said jogging was good for your health was a damn liar. In, out. In, out. Just a few minutes then he'd waltz out of here before the neighbors saw him. In, out. Wow, he sure was panting loudly. It almost sounded like someone else was in there.

 

“Hello?”

 

Oh, shit. Stay calm. Keep your cool. Don't make any sudden movements.

 

“Is anyone in here?” the voice called

 

“Who wants to know?”

 

Flynn flattened against himself against the wall. He reached into his jacket and started groping for his pocket knife. He'd been in this situation before. It had not ended well.

 

“Someone who'd really prefer it if you didn't call the cops,” the voice said.

 

“Well, it looks like we're in the same boat. Is there a light switch over there? I like to see who I'm talking to.”

 

“Yeah, gimme a sec.”

 

There was the sound of fumbling. The stranger maneuvering around whatever crap the homeowners stored there. When did garage become synonymous with 'place I can put all my useless shit'?

The lit flickered on, Flynn held up a hand to shield his eyes. The stranger whistled approvingly.

 

“Nice,” he said. Whoever this guy was he appreciated art. Time for the smoulder.

  
“Why thank you. Flynn Rider's the name, the best criminal in Auradon. And you are?” Flynn looked at the man. No, boy. The kid couldn't have been more than eighteen. He had a slight build and a complexion that spoke of desert sands oases.

 

“Ali Baba, but my friends call me Aladdin,” he crossed back over to Flynn and shook his hand.

 

“I'm not so sure about you being the best. Last I heard, you were looking at ten to life in Corona County,” Aladdin smirked.

 

This kid had potential. With the Stabbingtons out of the picture, Flynn was going to need a new crew. Aladdin might not have much muscle but if he was half as clever as Flynn they'd be set. Flynn placed a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

 

“How about we get out of here and discuss this over a few drinks at Moonboys?”

 

“As long as you're buying, I'm game.”

 

“Al, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a sudden burst of inspiration. I always wanted the two best reformed thieves in Disney to meet. I never read anything with the two of them so I figured why not? This isn't intended to be a shipping story but if you want, go right ahead. They'd be a cute couple. It's short because I didn't want to create another series that rarely updated (yes, I know, I'm taking forever...).


End file.
